Fallin' For You
by Jenny Stream
Summary: - "Edward, eu corro o sério risco de estar me apaixonando por você. – soltei." # Oneshot bem fofinha, ligeiramente baseada na música Fallin' For You, da Colbie Caillat. Todos humanos
1. Chapter 1

**Oneshot -**** Fallin' For You**

[vídeo do youtube – clipe com legendas em português: http://miud(ponto)in/3Hg]

**I am trying not to tell you  
**_(Estou tentando não te contar nada)_  
**But I want to**  
_(Mas eu quero)_  
**I'm scared of what you'll say**  
_(Estou com medo do que irá dizer)_  
**So I'm hiding what I'm feeling**  
_(Então escondo o que estou sentindo)_  
**But I'm tired of  
**_(Mas estou cansada de)  
_**Holding this inside my head **  
_(Segurar isso dentro da minha cabeça)_

— Edward, eu corro o sério risco de estar me apaixonando por você. – soltei.  
Você conhece alguém mais idiota do que eu? Conhece? Ah, não, você _não_ conhece, _eu_ sou a pessoa mais idiota do mundo – eu mesma, Bella Swan, a maior azarada que você já ouviu falar. Se é que você ouvir falar. Tanto faz.

Tudo começou com Alice. Quer dizer, é tudo culpa dela! _Por que _ela teve que me apresentar o primo encantadoramente lindo dela? Eu era feliz quando não conhecia Edward!

Okay, tudo bem, não exatamente _feliz_, mas pelo menos não era INfeliz como eu sou agora.

**Flashback**

— Bella, esse é o meu primo que eu falei. – ela apontou um garoto magnífico, que sorria para mim. Eu já mencionei que ele tinha o sorriso mais lindo de todos os sorrisos lindos que eu já tinha visto na minha vida? E os dentes! Ah, meu Deus. Ele era simplesmente um deus grego.

— Muito prazer, Bella. Alice fala muito sobre você. – ele estendeu a mão para mim, ainda sorrindo.

Eu sorri de leve de volta e peguei a mão dele.

— Hm, não posso dizer o mesmo. – admiti.

Até ontem, eu mal _sabia_ que Alice tinha um primo. Ela simplesmente surtou, do dia pra noite, porque o primo dela viria para Forks passar o verão – o motivo pelo qual uma pessoa viria passar o verão aqui ainda é um mistério para mim, aliás.

Alice me fuzilou com o olhar e Edward riu uma risada maravilhosa, como sinos badalando.

— Desculpe, isso foi rude. – falei, enquanto soltava a mão dele. – É só que eu realmente nunca ouvi falar de você.

Ele riu de novo, jogando a cabeça para trás. Alice pisou no meu pé, forte e rapidamente. Grunhi qualquer coisa para ela, reclamando.

— Edward, não ligue para ela. Ela só fala idiotices. – disse Rosalie com seu humor ácido de sempre, desfilando até ele e o abraçando e beijando-o no rosto. – Prazer, sou Rosalie Hale.

Eu corei, sem graça pelo comentário dela. Uma coisa é ser humilhada, outra coisa é ser humilhada na frente de um garoto lindo que ainda não sabia que eu era a rainha das idiotices, e outra coisa ainda era ser humilhada na frente de um garoto lindo que ainda não sabia que eu era a rainha das idiotices por _Rosalie Hale_.

Emmett vinha descendo as escadas logo atrás da namorada – sério, _o quê _Emmett vê nela? Como alguém tão divertido (com humor maldoso também, mas divertido) pode se dar bem com Rosalie Hale? – e gritou meu nome, me fazendo corar mais.

— Bella! – ele repetiu, vindo me abraçar e me levantar do chão.

— Oi, Emm. – falei, sob a respiração. – Emmett Cullen, eu não consigo _respirar_! – arfei.

Ele me soltou, rindo, e eu cambaleei.

— E então, primo? – perguntou Edward, apertando a mão de Emmett. Os dois sorriram.

— Já conheceu a mascote da família, Edward? – perguntou o urso grandão passando o braço por meu ombro, e eu escondi o rosto entre as mãos.

— Emmett! Você sempre faz a mesma piada! – grunhi, corando.

— É só pelo fato de que não é uma piada, Isabella. – disse Rosalie, que, através das frestas entre meus dedos, eu pude ver que estava olhando as unhas. – Você _é _a mascote da família, a pequena adotada que nós fazemos o favor de cuidar.

Eu suspirei, tirando as mãos do rosto. Desde que conheci Rosalie, tinha sido sempre assim – ela me insultando o tempo todo.

— Quer saber, Rose? Eu realmente estou cansada de você. – grunhi, dando um passo na direção dela. – Eu ouço você falar as mesmas porcarias todos os dias, e, sinceramente, isso _me enche_. Já parou pra pensar que _você_ entrou nessa família _depois _de mim?

Ela me olhou em choque, e, pela primeira vez desde que a conheci, ficou sem palavras. Eu bufei e virei as costas, passando por todos (igualmente chocados, já que eu nunca respondia Rosalie) e indo para a porta. Coloquei a mão no bolso, mas percebi que tinha deixado a chave do meu carro em cima do sofá, e não estava com vontade de voltar para dentro.

Nessa situação, me sentei no banco comprido na frente da casa dos Cullen, onde eu brincava com Alice, tantos anos atrás, quando as coisas eram simples e Rosalie Hale não morava em Forks.

— Você está bem? – ouvi alguém perguntando, e apenas assenti, sem nem olhar. – Que bobeira, é claro que você não está bem.

Eu suspirei e vi que Edward estava vindo sentar do meu lado.

— Alice está dando um sermão em Rosalie. – ele falou, os lábios franzidos enquanto tentava segurar uma risada. – Emmett está falando com ela, também. É sempre assim?

— O terrorismo de Rosalie? Sempre. – murmurei. – Mas não é sempre que eu respondo. De fato, essa foi a primeira vez em quase um ano inteiro.

— O que Rosalie falou, sobre você ser adotada...? – perguntou ele, hesitando com as sobrancelhas ligeiramente levantadas.

— Ah, é modo de falar. – expliquei, começando a corar novamente. – É que eu passo muito tempo aqui.

— Legal. Então vá se acostumando comigo, porque vou ficar o verão todo por aqui. – fez Edward, sorrindo lindamente.

Me peguei sorrindo de volta.

— _Isso _Alice me falou. – brinquei, e nós dois rimos de leve.

— Bella! – Alice guinchou, vindo até mim e me abraçando. – Ah, meu Deus, até que enfim você disse algo para Rose. Toda vez que ela começava a te encher e eu brigava com ela você dizia que não queria criar caso, mas... meu Deus, Bella, agora você é minha heroína número um! Você deixou Rosalie Hale sem palavras!

Eu ri, sem graça, enquanto Edward olhava pra mim, o olhar perdido, pensando em outra coisa. Eu corei pela milésima vez, olhando pra baixo.

/**Flashback**

Eu devia saber. Meu Deus, era tão óbvio – não existia a possibilidade de eu não me encantar por ele. Na primeira semana nós já estávamos amigos, e eu me sentia lisonjeada por isso – a iniciativa tinha sido totalmente dele; eu era tímida demais para ir até ele e conversar, mas ele fazia isso comigo. _Todos os dias._

No fim de semana seguinte, Alice me chamou para dormir lá. Eu estava sem graça por Edward estar lá – Emmett me via de moletom e meias de vaquinhas malhadas, mas eu não ligava, porque ele era um irmão para mim. Mas Edward? Edward não era meu irmão. E eu nem queria que fosse.

No final das contas, com um biquinho de Esme – definitivamente, Alice tem a quem puxar –, eu fui convencida. Charlie não ligou – ele nunca ligava – e eu aceitei ficar o fim de semana inteiro com os Cullen.

**I've been spending all my time**  
_(Eu venho perdendo tanto tempo)_  
**Just thinking 'bout you**  
_(Apenas pensando em você)_  
**I don't know what to do  
**_(Eu não sei o que fazer)_  
**I think I'm fallin' for you**  
_(Eu acho que estou me apaixonando por você)_

**Flashback**

— Alice, eu quero dormir! – resmunguei pela milésima vez, mas ela continuava insistindo que devíamos sair do quarto e assistir um filme na sala. – Você tem televisão no seu quarto, pegue o filme e ponha aqui!

— Bella! Não seja tão anti-social! Edward está lá embaixo! – ela insistiu, balançando meus ombros.

Suspirei.

— _Um _filme. E depois eu vou dormir. – concordei, só aceitando perder algumas horas de sono para ficar conversando com Edward.

**[...]**

— Titanic????? – falei, em choque. – Você está brincando comigo.

— Por quê? Titanic é o melhor filme do mundo! A maior arrecadação do cinema é desse filme! – Alice reclamou, com um bico.

— Na verdade, é de Avatar_, mas não é disso que eu estou falando_! – grunhi. – Esse filme tem _TRÊS HORAS E MEIA DE DURAÇÃO!_

Edward gargalhou, praticamente entrando em convulsão no sofá, de tanto que balançava ao meu lado.

— São três horas e catorze minutos. – ela corrigiu, afetada.

— Você está brincando comigo. – balancei a cabeça, desacreditando.

— É tão terrível assim passar três horas comigo? – Alice choramingou, e eu gemi.

— Não é disso que eu estou falando! – reclamei.

— Ew, senti uma indireta na sua frase! – Edward se pronunciou. – Sou tão chato assim que três horas ao meu lado seriam uma tortura?

Eu o encarei, em choque, e depois olhei para Alice.

— Vocês, Cullens, não sabem o significado da palavra _sono_. – reclamei, pegando o controle da mão de Alice e dando logo o _play _no filme.

Em menos de meia hora, eu já tinha dormido, encostada acidentalmente no ombro de Edward. Acordei com ele me pegando no colo, e, de tanto susto, gritei e praticamente me joguei no chão, caindo de costas.

— Bella, você está bem? – ele perguntou, preocupado.

Não me mexi – o sono estava forte, e o chão estava simplesmente tãão confortável...

— Eu vou pegar você no colo, okay? Não se jogue no chão de novo. – ele falou baixo, e eu só o encarei, sem entender. Ele só podia estar brincando.

— Onde está Alice? – murmurei, meio grogue.

— Ela foi deitar no meio do filme. – explicou.

— E porque eu ainda estou aqui? – perguntei, confusa.

Me levantei, afastando suas mãos de mim. Cambaleei e ele me segurou – suas mãos fortes na minha cintura; eu vacilei no equilíbrio de novo, e então eu estava em seus braços.

— Você já estava dormindo, e eu disse que depois te levaria. – respondeu, a voz nem um pouco alterada por estar me carregando.

— Me põe no chão, Edward. – pedi, sonolenta.

— Vou por você na sua cama. – ele insistiu, começando a subir as escadas comigo nos braços.

**/Flashback**

Fala sério. Como não se iludir com um cara que te trata desse jeito?

As férias tinham sido desse jeito – eu enfurnada na casa dos Cullen, como sempre, e me divertindo com Edward. Ele era engraçado e brincalhão, além de totalmente lindo. Já falei que ele é, tipo, MUITO inteligente? Inteligente do tipo que lê livros cultos, e não livrinhos do Dan Brown.

Edward era, definitivamente, o cara mais incrível de todos os caras que eu já conheci na vida. Nem foram tantos, mas eu sabia que ele era especial. Eu _sentia_ isso.

Então eu tinha acabado de jantar com ele, e estávamos parados na frente da minha casa (por algum milagre, eu ia dormi na _minha_ casa), quando soltei a frase mais idiota da minha vida. POR QUÊ mesmo eu fui falar isso pra ele?

Ah, sim, porque eu sou uma idiota.

— E o que eu devo fazer para alterar esse estado? – Edward perguntou, depois de meio minuto. Eu tinha começado a pensar que ele não tinha me ouvido falando.

Olhando para minhas mãos em meu colo, abri a boca, apesar de não conseguir falar nada. Minha garganta se fechou totalmente, e eu senti meus olhos pinicarem. Eu pisquei duas vezes, afastando as lágrimas que queriam vir.

Fiquei indecisa entre correr dali ou bater nele.

Tudo bem, eu provavelmente não ia _bater _nele, mas Edward podia ter sido mais gentil. Eu não esperava aquela frase daquele jeito. Um "não é você, Bella, sou eu" mesmo _sendo eu_? Perfeitamente plausível.

Mas um "e o que eu devo fazer para alterar esse estado"? Decepcionante.

E eu achando que Edward era diferente. Único. Especial.

"Pergunta idiota, Edward" – pensei furiosamente – "Você já mudou. _Acabou de mudar esse estado_."

Respirei forte, mas baixo. Eu não ia chorar na frente dele e lhe dar esse gostinho. Podia sentir meu rosto ardendo de tão vermelho, mas eu ainda estava olhando para minhas mãos.

Vi a mão de Edward se movendo – devagar, hesitante –, na minha direção. Levantei o olhar para encará-lo.

Mas eu simplesmente não estava preparada para aquilo. Era difícil saber quem estava mais surpreso.

Edward sorria daquele jeito radiante dele quando me virei para olhá-lo. Havia algo em seu olhar. Algo... bom. Eu arfei, surpresa com a expressão dele – eu meio que esperava uma carranca, cara de nojo, _SEI LÁ_.

Só não um sorriso. Não _aquele _sorriso doce. _Definitivamente, não._

Nisso se passou apenas um segundo. Assim que Edward me olhou nos olhos, seu sorriso sumiu. Sua expressão se tornou confusa e preocupada.

Ele pôs a mão de leve sobre a minha, sem encostar na minha perna, onde eu estava praticamente apoiada. Eu não poderia estar mais confusa.

Excetuando a noite que ele me levou no colo para o quarto de Alice, e um dia em que ele me jogou na piscina, nosso contato físico durante toda a estadia dele tinha sido nulo.

Desviei o olhar, respirando fundo. Um segundo de silêncio se passou.

— Você disse... – Edward falou devagar. – Que pode estar se apaixonando por mim?

Eu não consegui faze nada além de assentir de leve, corando.

— O que eu... – ele começou, e então parou, tropeçando em sílabas desconexas. – Existe algo que eu possa fazer para... acelerar o processo para a próxima fase?

— Como é? – eu perguntei, sem entender coisa alguma.

Olhei para ele e ele tinha os lábios franzidos e os olhos... esperançosos? Ele suspirou alto e se afastou um pouco de mim, passando as mãos pelos cabelos, um gesto que eu tinha aprendido ser algo que ele fazia quando estava nervoso.

— Bella. – ele falou, causando um arrepio em meu corpo. – Eu estou apaixonado por você. Eu estou _completamente _apaixonado por você.

Eu senti meu queixo quase bater em meu joelho, de tanto que minha boca estava aberta. Pisquei duas vezes, sem entender. Edward riu, sem graça.

— Então, de "correr o sério risco de estar se apaixonando" até "estar apaixonada", qual a distância? O que eu devo fazer para que...

O cortei, falando rápido e quase rispidamente.

— Me beija.

Não precisei pedir de novo.

Seus lábios perfeitos estavam nos meus e eu segurei um suspiro. Eu nunca poderia ter imaginado algo mais maravilhoso. Todas as minhas fantasias antes de dormir não se comparavam àquilo. Edward era simplesmente... inimaginavelmente perfeito.

— M-mas... – falei, alguns minutos depois.

Eu estava com as costas apoiadas no peito de Edward e ele estava desenhando círculos em nossas mãos dadas em meu colo.

— V-você está partindo na terça. – lembrei, minha voz falhando no final.

Edward respondeu devagar, destacando cada sílaba.

— Esme quer muito que eu fique aqui pelo próximo ano letivo. Ela sabe o quanto é ruim estudar em casa. – ele sussurrou. – E eu estou inclinado a ficar.

Pensei nisso por um segundo. Edward morando em Forks. Com Alice. E Emmett. Nós dois indo a escola... juntos?

— Qual a distância entre "inclinado" e "decidido"? – perguntei baixo.

— Um _sim_. – ele respondeu, e eu ouvi o sorriso em sua voz.

— Qual sim? – questionei.

Edward me empurrou de leve e me fez ficar de frente para ele.

— Isabella Swan, você aceita ser minha namorada?

Levantei as sobrancelhas para ele, sorrindo. Eu estava surpresa e explodindo de alegria.

— Sim. Por todo o tempo que estiver aqui. – respondi. –Vai ficar?

— Não diga isso. – ele alertou, em tom de brincadeira. – Irá se enjoar de mim e arranjar outro cara mais bonito em um mês!

— Enjoar de você? Você só pode estar brincando! – falei, em choque. – E não existe alguém mais bonito que você. _Vai ficar?_

— Você está apaixonada por mim? – ele rebateu, um tom curioso.

Suspirei.

— Loucamente. – admiti, brincando e falando sério.

— Vou estar aqui para quando quiser ter acessos de loucura, então. – ele confidenciou, antes de me abraçar e me beijar de novo, fazendo um coro de anjos ser reproduzido em minha mente.

**I can't stop thinking about it  
**_(Eu não consigo parar de pensar nisso)_  
**I want you all around me  
**_(Eu quero você perto de mim)  
_**And now I just can't hide it  
**_(E agora não consigo esconder)_  
**I think I'm fallin' for you  
**_(Eu acho que estou me apaixonando por você)_

**---FIM---**

* * *

Oiee, pessoas lindas! Essa é minha primeira oneshot. Não sei se ficou muito boa, mas enfim! Vou esperar vocês me dizerem se gostaram ou não.  
Estou pensando seriamente em escrever outra oneshot chamada **Thunder**, onde seria essa mesma história, mas do ponto de vista do Edward. Será que alguém leria se eu escrevesse? .'  
Porfavorzinho, mandem reviewzinhas pra essa autora carente, que sou eu. Gostaria _muito _de saber a opinião de vocês – como eu falei, essa é minha primeiríssima oneshot, e eu quero saber como ficou.  
Mil beijos!

*Isa

P.S.: A música Fallin' For You é da Colbie Caillat; e a Thunder, da banda Boys Like Girls :DD


	2. NOTA

Gente, uma notinha rápida... Postei, finalmente, o ponto de vista do Edward na Oneshot _Thunder_. Espero que gostem :D

**http:/www**(ponto)**fanfiction**(ponto)**net/s/5996262/1/**

Resumo: "O que era totalmente idiota, é claro. Eu a conhecia há três semanas e não conseguia passar mais do que algumas horas longe dela. Aliás, idiota não. DOENTIO." - Ponto de vista do Edward da ONESHOT Fallin' For You.


End file.
